Metal Gear Ocelot: The Early Years
by Sons of Ocelot
Summary: "Metal Gear Solid 3 spoilers" A look at Ocelots' actions during the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. The first fic that I have placed on this site. Currently being rewritten and finished. Expected finish date is Oct. 2011
1. Promotion

_Metal Gear Ocelot_

The Early Years

Authors Note:

This fanfic is my interpretation of Ocelots' actions slightly prior to, during, and slightly after the events of the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. MGS3 spoilers are inevitable in this FF and there is not much I could do about that. If you have not played MGS3 yet, I strongly suggest that you do. That way the story is not ruined for you. On the other hand if you have played it read on cause I need all the feedback I can get. See the end of this chapter for more info on this FF.

Disclaimer: Metal Gear and all of it's characters belong to Konami.

--

It is 1964 in the little area of Russia know as Tselinoyarsk. A young GRU officer has just been promoted to the commander position of his own group of hand picked soldiers, and is attending a meeting with his new GRU colonel. The new commander is only about the age of 20, he has yellow white hair, and wears a black jacket and trousers with a red shirt and beret; the official uniform of his new unit. The Colonel appears to be in his late 30's to late 40's, he stands roughly 6'9", his face is badly scarred and mangled, and he is dressed in a green overcoat that is decorated with at least twenty or more medals.

"Thank you, Sir" said the young GRU commander "I assure you, my unit will not let you down."

"I certainly hope not Adamska." growled his superior, "Especially since you spent time in the Spetznaz, and by the way, what was the name of this little group of yours again?"

"The Ocelot Unit, Sir" replied Adamska.

"Ehhahaha, and what should we call you now, "Ocelot"?" laughed the other.

"Ocelots are quick and highly intelligent animals" he muttered; "yes, yes from now on I will be Ocelot." said Adamska.

"Very well" replied the colonel, half irritated by his new commanders' cockiness.

Just then the door to the room opens. Another GRU soldier approaches the two men and stands at attention in a salute. The colonel salutes back and allows the man to go at ease, he then asks what he wants.

"Sir" started the soldier, "we have just received word from The Boss."

"Yes" replied the colonel a twisted smile appearing on his face, "and..."

"The Boss has agreed to lead our Cobra Unit, and will be arriving in a few days." finished the soldier

"Very good, thank you private." replied the colonel

The soldier salutes his bosses again and then leaves. The colonel now turns back to Ocelot. Who seems a bit puzzled.

"The Boss?" inquired Ocelot with intense curiosity, "The same "Boss" who led the Allies to victory in World War II?

"Yes, we got in contact through old connections that have been preserved since that time." replied the colonel.

"I see..." said Ocelot who felt that his colonels' answer was sufficient enough, "well, I need to get back to my unit and we must begin training."

"Yes, I need you and your group to be ready before next week. That will be when we make our move to retrieve the weapon and Sokolov."

"Very well, and thank you again, Colonel Volgin."

Ocelot walks out of the room and heads back to the base to where his Ocelot Unit is training. He is then plagued later that night by a strange dream that looks just like a series of pictures; he sees himself in a old western duel, he is chasing something through a sewer, a man hanging from a ceiling who appears to have been badly wounded, and others that he couldn't make out. When he wakes though he does not remember anything he has just dreamed.

--

Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter. I noticed that there weren't a lot of fics with Ocelot as the main character and since he is such a badass character in this series I thought it might be fun to try to show what happened to him during Operation Snake Eater.

Yeah I know this first chapter was extremely short, but it's just an introduction chapter. Other chapters will be longer. Also I have not played this game for a while so if I got dates and stuff like that wrong please bear with me, just send a friendly P.M. and I will fix it. Also don't go using anything from MGS4 to correct me with what things mean and such. I haven't played it yet and I don't want any cool plot twists to be revealed to me before I play it, thanks for understanding. I am playing it now though so if there is anything from MGS4 that I find I can use after I beat it, plot wise, I will include it later.

Hey I need feedback cause this is one of my first fanfics and the first one I am putting up here. Well, regardless of the feedback I get, I am finishing this one and if I get enough of a positive reaction I plan on doing one for the other MGS games to show Ocelot's actions at those times as well, but I've never played Portable Ops so there won't be one from me on that game. Anyway feedback is greatly appreciated and suggestions are welcome.

Sons of Ocelot


	2. Approach

Disclaimer: All MGS characters belong to Konami.

* * *

At the end of the last chapter Ocelot had just been promoted to a commander position of his own "Ocelot Unit", and had been informed by Colonel Volgin that The Boss, an American Hero in WWII, had agreed to defect to the Soviet side and lead the Cobra unit of the GRU faction against the KGB in an attempt to overthrow the Kremlin and President Khrushchev. After a week of harsh training regiments the Ocelot and Cobra units along with their respective commanders and two other squads led by Volgin himself were fully prepared for battle. Their mission...to invade the KGB held base of OKB-743 and capture a top secret weapon being tested their along with its' creator, a former Soviet space rocket technician, Dr. Sokolov.

Ocelot was getting his troops gathered for one last run through of their plan when he heard the attack choppers rotors start. This was how everything was supposed to go: Volgin and The Bosses' squads were to capture the weapon while Ocelot and his unit were to actually invade the base and take Dr. Sokolov by any means necessary. Volgin and The Boss were then to leave the weapon site and head to the base which Ocelot should have captured and make sure that everything went according to plan.

Things would not be so smooth though...

About 2 miles away from where the KGB operated base was where the four choppers split into three groups; the Ocelot Units' chopper would land approximately 150 kilometers to the north end of the base where they would then have to approach on foot to the base, Volgins' choppers would land near the weapon test site and capture the weapon, and the other chopper would let The Boss off and then hover over the entire operation with the Cobras providing cover should the need for it arise.

Ocelots' chopper landed and the unit poured out with their commander at the front.

"Ok" Ocelot said, "we need to be as quiet as possible when we get near the base so as to not alert the enemy forces."

"S-S-Sir?" began one of his troops "I-I-I t-think we need to g-go back." he spat.

"Oh, is that so..." Ocelot started for his gun; and before the soldier could react his commander had fliped him over his shoulder, causing him to land hard face down on the ground, and jammed the barrel of his gun into the back of the privates' head.

"NO, NO please don't kill me!" screamed the soldier

"Then you better live up to your name, soldier" shot Ocelot, "you are an Ocelot now, and an Ocelot always catches its' prey."

"Y-Yes Sir." said the soldier, he seemed to be calmed by his commanders little pep talk, even though he could still feel the cold steel of the gun through his balaclava.

"Now lets MOVE!" shouted Ocelot.

And so they began their silent trek through the woods toward OKB-743. The only sounds were that of birds chirping and insects buzzing around. It gave Ocelot a little time to reflect; he started to remember his days in the Spetznaz. How they had trained him to be an expert at what they called "_Interrogations_". Usually when one thinks of interrogating someone you think of a small room with a table and an overhead light hanging above it. Then the person doing the interrogation asks the suspect questions like "where were you on this date at this time" and other crap like that. But that is _not_ what the boys at the Spetznaz had trained Ocelot in. No, the Spetznaz version of an "_interrogation_" went more like this; "tell me everything you know about this incident and I might just break a leg and cut off a few fingers instead of blowing your God damn brains all over the wall!".

Ocelot just smiled at the thought.

As they reached the base Ocelot put a hand up to silently bring his troops to a halt. He grabbed his binoculars and studied the base carefully. While doing so he contacted Colonel Volgin over his radio:

"Colonel, do you hear me?" asked Ocelot.

"Yes, I can hear you Ocelot. What is the situation?" came the response from Volgin.

"Sir, I can see Dr. Sokolov through a window at the back of the building," stated Ocelot, "but it's strange."

"What is." asked Volgin impatiently

"Sir, there is no KGB presence around the perimeter of the building."

"Hmm, yes, that is very peculiar," began Volgin, "just be extra cautious; The Boss and I have decided that we will wait until after the weapons tests are finished to steal it away. In the meantime your goal is to get to Sokolov and capture him alive. Take advantage of this lack of security and get him now. I do not want to hear from you again until you have him in your possession." growled Volgin who then went offline.

It was then that Ocelot saw something through his binoculars that caught his eye. There was another man in the room with Sokolov and he wasn't KGB or even GRU. No this man, Ocelot could clearly tell, was an American. _"Why in the hell is there an American in Soviet territory, let alone in a KGB operated base?" _thought Ocelot. He was just about to call Colonel Volgin when he remembered his last words. _"Damn, this really hinders the plan"_ he thought, _"If I could just...". _And that was when it hit him. The KGB knew of this mans presence and were going to ambush him. It was only then that Ocelot remembered what Volgin had said about The Boss. Volgin had said that The Boss was a legendary hero who led the Allies to victory and that The Boss was an American. Even though he had never met The Boss yet, Ocelot was sure this man was him. _"Heh, Volgin must've thought we would fail so he secretly sent The Boss to do my job without my knowing; well I'll show him!". _Ocelot then relayed a plan to his troops, they would move to a new vantage point and lay in wait till then and see just how The Boss would handle the KGB troops.

Ten minutes passed and the man finally emerged from the room with Sokolov in tail. He carried with him an American made Mk. 22 Hush Puppy 9mm tranquillizer gun and a U.S. military issue survival knife, and he was covered in a tiger stripe camo and a woodland style face paint. As he and Sokolov approached the central part of the base, Ocelot saw the KGB troops move out of hiding and into position, and ran over his plan with his troops one more time. Just then the KGB troops moved in:

"FREEZE!" shouted their leader

And, to everyone's' surprise including Ocelot, the American just stood their.

Ocelot was dumbfounded. _"What the HELL is that idiot doing" _thought Ocelot. He had seen enough. Ocelot walked into the open behind everyone there.

"Well, well, if it isn't the legendary "Boss" himself." said Ocelot, with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN...

Yeah, so it's a bit of a cliffhanger here. Actually I guess it wouldn't be if you've played the game. Ah well I don't care, I just didn't want to write any more for this chapter. And yes I know I said the chapters would be longer but I don't think that they are gonna be much longer than this one (Hey, workin' at a Wal-mart doesn't necessarily leave anyone with much time to do anything). Again if I screw up something really bad then just send a friendly P.M.

I'm gonna start playin' this game again soon so I can remember more of it.

I'll update soon,

Sons of Ocelot


	3. Confrontation 1 & The Shagohod

Disclaimer: All MGS characters belong to Konami, not me.

* * *

The end of the last chapter left us with The Boss surrounded by KGB troops as he attempted to sneak Dr. Sokolov out of OKB-743, a KGB operated base in the little area of Russia known as Tselinoyarsk. When the KGB ambushed him though, he just stood there unable to run anywhere and terribly outnumbered. Ocelot, having witnessed the entire thing, was both angry and shocked; for one Colonel Volgin had sent The Boss to do his job and, now that he was caught, he refused to do anything to fight off the KGB. Ocelot had seen enough and had entered into the open to "help" his comrade...

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the legendary Boss" started Ocelot a wicked grin forming on his face as he twirled his gun on the index finger of his right hand. Ocelot practiced this whenever he had a free moment.

Everyone there reacted in surprise by his sudden appearance. Ocelot holstered his gun.

"He is from the Ocelot Unit of Spetznaz." commented the KGB commander; at this the KGB soldiers split their attention between him and The Boss. "What's a GRU soldier doing here?"

"Soldier?" repeated Ocelot. He then fixed his beret and stared the KGB leader straight in the eye.

"He is the Ocelot Commander!"

"Heh, that's Major Ocelot to you." Ocelot corrected him. He then spun in place and stopped facing them all again with his arms outstretched in his signature pose. "And don't you forget it!" Ocelot finished.

"Sokolov is ours" began the commander of the KGB, "now get out of here!"

"An Ocelot never lets its' prey escape." began Ocelot.

"**What!**" asked his adversary obviously confused at what was going on.

Ocelot then began to move for his gun which was holstered just behind his right hip. The Boss saw what was coming and pushed Sokolov to the ground just in time. Ocelot opened fire on the KGB leader and hit him in the shoulder. He then quickly turned and blew away the other soldiers who were too shocked too do anything about it. The last KGB soldier was stationed up on top of the roof of the warehouse and he could have easily dropped Ocelot on the spot, but he too was much too afraid to squeeze the trigger on his AK-47. Ocelot twirled his gun as he brought it up and stopped its' rotation so it was aimed perfectly at the soldiers chest, but his opponent decided to run instead of fight. Ocelot just smiled at this little problem, aimed approximately 30 degrees further to his right, and pulled the trigger. The bullet moved from the barrel, ricocheted off of an exposed steel beam, and buried itself deep within the heart of its' target who then subsequently fell 20 feet onto a stack of crates with a sickening smack. Ocelot then turned his attention over to the KGB commander once again who was writhing in pain on the ground. Ocelot did not want to risk the mans' superiors finding out it was he who had shot the man, plus his beret had fallen off of his head and was lying underneath the man, so he quickly put an end to him by blasting him once more in the face. He then retrieved his beret and dusted it off on his knee.

That was when Ocelot noticed something. Something was not at all right with the current situation. His suspicions were soon confirmed by the man he had taken to be his comrade.

"Sokolov take cover!" the man ordered.

Sokolov did as he was told and hid behind some nearby crates. That was all Ocelot needed to hear.

"Huh…your not "The Boss", are you?" Ocelot accused. He then surveyed the man a little. Once Ocelot knew he was right in assuming this he had to resort to his Plan B.

He had gone over two different plans with his team before stepping out into the open. Plan A was that if everything went all right he would holler out to his team to retreat and they would all run back to their waiting chopper and rendezvous with the others at the test site for the weapon to help fly it out. Plan B was that if anything went wrong then his unit was to provide backup to Ocelot, and to signal this Ocelot would meow like a cat. Ocelot had chosen this signal for two reasons: 1) he didn't think anything would go wrong, and 2) he simply could not think of anything better.

So forced with no other alternative he proceeded to meow like a cat. Sure enough though the rest of the Ocelot Unit quickly stormed the warehouse, and surrounded the two men.

"GRU operatives!" Sokolov gasped from his hiding place.

Ocelot put up his hand to let his men at ease. He felt that since he now had his backup in place the American would not try anything. So feeling that he had won Ocelot began to mock his new adversary.

"What is that stance?; that gun?" asked Ocelot, a nasty look forming on his face.

"Well if your not The Boss," he began as he flipped his gun from its' holster, "then DIE!"

Ocelot then made a fatal mistake. He decided to try a new technique that he had never practiced before. He attempted to eject the first bullet of his new clip by hand and the damned thing jammed on him. The American soldier having seen this decided to take action. He quickly rushed Ocelot and threw him to the ground using advanced CQC, stripped him of his gun, and assumed a firing stance over him.

Sokolov screamed out in horror and ran off. One of Ocelots' most trusted officers offered to chase him down, but Ocelot would not allow him to do so. He instead instructed all of his men to attack the American. This also proved to be a mistake though as the American man easily knocked out or tranquilized the entire Ocelot Unit squad except Ocelot himself who then charged the enemy. But seeing as how things hadn't been going his way at all he was thrown to the ground again and his gun flew twenty feet away from him again. At this point it was the Americans' turn to give some friendly advice to Ocelot. And he did.

"Heh, I see what you were trying to do back there." he began. "You ejected the first bullet by hand, didn't you? Well trying a technique in battle that you've only heard about wasn't very bright; you were practically asking to have your gun jam on you. Besides I don't think you're quite cut out for an automatic. You tend to twist your elbow to absorb the recoil, and that's more of a revolver technique."

Ocelot had heard enough and let his opponent know it.

"You filthy American dog!" he growled as he pulled out his knife. He charged the American once more, but was thrown to the ground with CQC again.

The American took the opportunity to talk to him some more.

"But that was some fancy shooting back there. _You're pretty good!_"

Ocelot was slowly fading and could only manage to say, "Pretty…good." before he fainted.

When he finally came to, Ocelot found that his comrades were standing over him. When they realized he was finally awake they quickly began to help him up. Ocelot, however, refused the help. It was then that he realized that he was getting a call over his radio from Colonel Volgin. At first he hesitated, but eventually answered.

"This is Oce…" was all he got to say.

"**Ocelot where the hell are you?**" yelled Volgin.

"We are still at the base sir and are on our way back to the chopper."

"Well hurry up, we don't have all damn day to get this thing out of here." Volgin said, though this statement was quite obvious to Ocelot.

"Right, we are departing for the chopper now. Ocelot out." he finished.

Ocelot then proceeded to lead his troops out toward their helicopter when he realized something…Sokolov was not in their possession. Ocelot then contacted Volgin while still moving through the forest.

"Colonel," he began, "what about Sokolov? We did not capture him. We ran into a problem with an American soldier."

"Do not worry about Sokolov or the American." came Volgins' response. "We have Sokolov in our possession and The Boss threw the soldier over the bridge to his death. Was he the reason that you did not capture Sokolov?"

"Yes sir. We underestimated him, and I mistook him to be The Boss."

"Well, I guess that that is partially my fault. I should have introduced you two. But that does not matter now. Just hurry and get here soon. Volgin out."

Just as Volgin cut the transmission they arrived at the clearing where their chopper waited. They all boarded it and flew off to retrieve the weapon. As they approached Ocelot was shocked by the sight before him. The weapon that was the whole point of the mission was what appeared to be nothing more than a large tank. Volgin then approached the chopper and addressed Ocelot.

"What do you think of these new Hinds?" he asked referring to the helicopter.

"They are very nice sir." responded Ocelot. "But getting back to the subject, what is so special about this tank sir?

"Ocelot, this is no tank, this is the Shagohod." he stated. "This wonderful weapon can launch nuclear missiles from any terrain."

Ocelot was just dumbstruck. So the colonel asked him: "Why don't you ride in my chopper and I can give you all of the details?"

Ocelot agreed and moved into Volgins' Hind along with his most trusted officer and took a seat. After Volgin had laid out all of the details of the Shagohod, Ocelot was left alone to contemplate the past few hours. "_Why __did__ he attempt something he had never even tried before?; why did he __not__ just shoot the American man?" _These and other thoughts plagued him. He then asked Volgin:

"What's with the girl?" though he knew full well who it was.

"Who is she?" came the response from the colonel.

"Apparently she is Sokolovs' woman." answered Ocelot. "Are we taking her back to the base with us?"

"Hm, she's a nice catch. Perhaps we should. Besides she's got spunk."

They were now approximately 100Km away from the warehouse and Volgin was eyeing two strange containers that Ocelot had failed to notice before. But when Volgin pulled out the contents Ocelot knew exactly what he was looking at: a Davey Crockett miniature nuclear shell and launcher.

"I think it is time I gave this marvelous new toy a try." he stated.

Ocelot was petrified.

"Colonel even though they are our enemies they are still our countrymen." begged Ocelot, "You're going to nuke your fellow Russians?"

"Yes," was Volgins' reply with a sly grin and glee in his voice, "but it won't be me that pulled the trigger. It will have been our friend the American defector."

Ocelot knew what Volgin was thinking at that exact moment: President Khrushchev would call up the United States President. He would ask about the bombing. The US President would tell Khrushchev about The Boss' defection and deny that the US government had anything to do with the affair. And undoubtedly the American soldier that he faced just a few hours ago came into the country via aircraft, so the military would have noticed a US aircraft in the vicinity of the bombing, thus giving them something to pin on the US government unless they do something about it. And if they did not succeed…Armageddon would be unleashed upon the world.

"COLONEL!" Ocelot begged one last time.

But it was too late. Volgin had already pushed the button, and sent the nuke toward OKB-743. Seconds later a large mushroom shaped cloud appeared where the warehouse had once stood.

Later that night Ocelot had another terrible dream: he was holding someone hostage at the warehouse; he saw himself riding after something on a motorbike while the Shagohod chased them both; then he saw the face of a man who appeared to be Russian, the man wore glasses and had a hood pulled up over his head, and he spoke of how the world was, is, and will be a sad place. The mans' glasses then broke and tears of blood ran down from the mans' left eye. Ocelot woke up immediately after the last image, but he did not know why and did not remember any thing of the dream he had.

* * *

Authors Note:

Wow, this chapter took forever for me to find time to sit down and write it, so I had to cut out a few small parts here and there but I don't think it detracts from the story too much. This is the longest chapter so far and takes us to the end of the Virtuous Mission. I don't particularly like the end of this chapter so if I get the chance to I may come back and edit it.

Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this and a special thanks to jokerdog2012 for pointing out a mistake I made in Ch.1 and leaving his overall opinion on the story so far.

Sons of Ocelot


	4. The New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ocelot character or MGS in general, blah blah blah . You get the idea.

Authors note: This chapter reveals a major plot twist that players don't learn till the very end of the video game. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE ENDING OF THE GAME FOR YOURSELF. And now with that out of the way on with the story…

* * *

Ocelot's mind was racing. It had been just about a week since the mission to capture a top secret weapon, the Shagohod, from the KGB base of OKB-745 had been completed successfully. However it did not quite end as planned. Colonel Volgin had launched a Davy Crockett miniature nuclear shell at the base thus obliterating everything. Ocelot had heard that the Kremlin had contacted President Johnson of the United States about the incident, fearing that the US had something to do with the attack, and had ordered the Russian military to be put on secondary alert. Johnson had then informed President Khrushchev about The Boss' defection to the USSR, and that she had taken the weapons to Volgin personally. Khrushchev had been skeptical about Johnson's tale, but did not deny the possibility that it could be true. So he instead charged the US to "prove their innocence". That little task simply involved assassinating the Boss, in one week no less, and possibly "doing something about Colonel Volgin as well". Also the consequences for not achieving this goal were laid out very clearly in that Khrushchev would not be able to suppress the military and that, not only would he be overthrown, but there was also a very great possibility of a nuclear Armageddon.

Ocelot had been taking a break outside of the cabin in which he slept at his base when a member of his unit approached:

"Sir," said the soldier saluting his commander, "you are needed in the main building."

Ocelot instantly recognized the voice. It was the same soldier whom he had threatened to kill last week on the mission.

"Thank You." stated Ocelot who walked off without even acknowledging the soldiers' salute as he moved away.

When he reached the main complex he saw two sentries posted at the entrance, but didn't bother to acknowledge them either. He was not in a particularly good mood this day. He had had to make an example of one of his men earlier. He had found him skipping that mornings 20k run, which he and his unit did three times a week to build cardio endurance, to instead go and get an early breakfast at the mess hall. As a punishment he had made the man shoot himself in the foot twice in front of the whole unit, and if he had refused Ocelot would have resorted to shooting him in both feet. After it was all said and done he had ordered his men to take another 10k that night after dinner was served. Needless to say he wasn't looking forward to it, but figured it would give him something to take his mind off of everything that was going on.

The main complex was divided into four halls that all connected to a center room. These halls were used for various purposes: two of them were used as medical wings while the other two were used for storage or the housing of high ranking officers. The center room was the control room for the entire base and was full of the latest in military radar and communications technology. As he made his way to the center room Ocelot realized he was walking towards it through one of the med wings. At one door he paused for a moment and listened, and even though the door was closed he could still hear what was going on inside as though the walls were made of paper.

"That damned fool!" gasped a mans voice. "He made him shoot himself twice and he hit a major blood vessel. **If **he lives through this injury he will undoubtedly have to have his foot amputated."

Suddenly Ocelot felt a bit sick to his stomach, so he quickly continued toward the main room. Once he reached it Ocelot saw another guard standing at the central table. Ocelot approached him as he was the only other man in the room. As he moved closer the soldier came into a salute and Ocelot reluctantly returned it.

"We have received a visitor for you, but have not been informed as to who it is or what they want." the soldier stated.

"Very well," said Ocelot, " I will ask that you leave the room once I confirm that it is alright to do so, now let them in."

The soldier walked out of the room on the opposite side of that which Ocelot had come in and returned moments later with another man, and Ocelot, upon a light inspection of the man, let the guard know that it was ok for him to leave. Once this man and Ocelot were alone, and Ocelot was sure of it, Ocelot spoke:

"What are **you** doing here?!" asked Ocelot incredulously.

"Tsk, tsk, Adamska is that anyway to greet an old friend?" asked the man. "Ah, wait a minute, I get it now, you knew we would come for you sooner or later didn't you Adamska, or do you prefer Adam?"

"Dammit, I knew that the Philosophers were planning on using me, but why now? Don't you guys know what is going on over here in this god forsaken hell hole?"

"Actually Adam now is the best time to use you. More so than most people would think. As you probably know the US is in a tight pinch right now and they have been asked to "prove their innocence" by assassinating the Boss and that would open up the possibility for us to take care of Colonel Volgin as well.", the man continued. "But we cannot do anything about it unless we have someone working on the inside…we want that someone to be somebody we know we can trust and that somebody is you.". He paused before going on, "You have already gained access into Volgin's ranks and he trusts you. Therefore, you have been given this mission. You are to aid the American soldier that is sent in to Russia. His mission is to rescue a scientist by the name of Sokolov, assassinate the Boss, and if possible assassinate colonel Volgin. You also have a second mission in addition to that one. You are to retrieve the Philosophers Legacy which Volgin is known to be in the possession of. Do you have any questions?"

Ocelot was utterly bewildered. He had just less than a week ago aided his boss in capturing a top secret nuclear capable tank and kidnapping its' high profile creator, and was now being ordered by the people who had sent him to Russia from the US in the first place to aid in the killing of his boss and newest comrade, destroy the tank he helped steal, and recapture that damned Sokolov guy. He knew that he had no choice in accepting this mission so he decided to ask the one question that he knew he really did not want to know the answer to.

"What does this American soldier look like and where should I meet him?"

"You will meet him at the former site of OKB-754 at around two in the morning on this Friday. Here is a picture of him it was taken just about a month ago."

Ocelot looked at the picture and had his worst fears confirmed.

* * *

Authors note:

Wow I just made up that entire chapter off the top of my head in about two hours. Reading over it I don't think it's that bad and actually like it quite a bit.

I didn't give the mole who talks to Ocelot a name simply because I couldn't come up with one that I liked. And unfortunately I wrote another short chapter so sorry gang. I've been trying to find time to write this because I really do want to, but with the holidays coming up Wal-mart has been keeping me longer and longer. I have typed this and the last chapter at times that have been after midnight because I've been so busy (yeah I wake up at like 6 or 7 every morning and have to work then I have other things that I have to do like go to classes and stuff so I'm running on roughly 4-6 hours of sleep a night and less than that when I type these up.)

Anyway I hope you all enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks,

Sons of Ocelot


	5. Chapter 5 out of ideas for ch titles

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now MGS doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Konami and Hideo Kojima.

When we last left off Ocelot had been contacted by a member of the American Philosophers. This secretive organization had decided that now was the most opportune time to use Ocelot for their purposes. The mission he was given was quite simple:

1) Aid an American Black Ops soldier who would be sent into Russia to assassinate The Boss, kill Colonel Volgin, destroy a newly developed nuclear capable tank, and rescue a former Soviet space rocket technician who was also the tanks creator, and 2) Steal away the record of the Philosophers Legacy, a large sum of money that was accumulated through donations made between the US, Russia, and China during WWII.

It was then that Ocelot found out who the Black Ops soldier was that he would be helping…

* * *

"Your joking right?" Ocelot asked incredulously while staring at the picture that was handed to him. "**This** is the man I am supposed to **help?!**"

"Yes that is him," replied his acquaintance.

The picture was of the very man whom he had suspected was The Boss on the mission last week; the same one that had royally kicked his and his men's asses.

"His real name is unknown to us but we do know that he is a member of the US's elite FOX unit and his codename is Naked Snake," added the man. "We also know that he was personally trained by The Boss, and that together they developed the fighting style known as CQC or Close Quarters Combat."

"Dammit!" exclaimed Ocelot, he could not believe what he was hearing. He was already pissed about having to go for another 10k run that night and most likely permanently disabling one of his men. Now, on top of that, was being told that everything he had accomplished and gone through in the past two weeks was for naught because the American Philosophers had decided to act on a plan almost twenty years in the making.

"Well Adam, I must be leaving now. I have a meeting to report to elsewhere, and I hope to hear from you soon. Take care and good luck."

With this said the man turned and proceeded to see himself out.

Ocelot stood rooted to the spot where he was. He stared at the picture of "Naked Snake". He noted that he did not appear to be more than thirty, he had deep green eyes, and wore a regular US military outfit. A Mk. 22 was holstered on his right and a survival knife was sheathed on the left side of his chest. Ocelot was disgusted by this man, this entire mission that had just been handed to him; though he knew that if he refused, or that if Snake failed, the Philosophers of America would send their best men after them and kill them both.

In sheer frustration Ocelot tore the picture in two, shoved the pieces into his pocket, and promised himself to burn them later. As he walked back out of the room through one of the housing corridors he heard Colonel Volgin in his room. He knew that he would have to seek out Volgins' approval to be able to meet with Snake at the former site of OKB-745, but first he would need a convincing excuse to go there. He would have to come up with a reason that night or else he wouldn't make it in time for the meet.

_A few hours later_

Ocelot sat in the mess hall eating his dinner. The hall was very crowded that night which was not that unusual, after all it was goluptzi night. Unfortunately though he could not enjoy his meal. At that point Ocelot did not want to eat. He simply wished to find a reason to leave the base to go to OKB-745. His mind was completely blank, he could not think of anything. It was then that Ocelot noticed another GRU soldier standing in front of him, and although the man was not from his unit Ocelot knew the man instantly.

"Sasaki, what the HELL do you want?" Ocelot snarled

"W-Well," began Sasaki, "I w-was wondering, s-s-since y-you haven't touched your dinner, I-if I c-could have it."

Ocelot had always known that Sasaki had been a sniveling coward. Ever since he was put in the army Sasaki had become known for two things: his cowardice and his stomach. Sasaki could always be found in the mess hall or, more often than not, in the john.

"Ugh, whatever Sasaki," was all Ocelot could say.

Sasaki sat down directly across from him and began to down Ocelots' meal. Ocelot really could have cared less though, if he did get hungry he could just go demand that the kitchen workers make more for him. It was one of the advantages of being a commander that he liked very much.

"…so that was how my day went," Sasaki finished. Apparently he had been talking to Ocelot the whole time and he really didn't have a clue as to what Sasaki had said.

"Yeah, it kinda reminded me of this time me and my dad went camping…," Sasaki blabbered on.

Then it hit Ocelot so fast that he didn't know weather he should hug Sasaki or what, but he had just heard the most brilliant reason for him to get away from base. Suddenly Sasaki looked pained and his right hand shot upward to his stomach.

"Uh oh, if you would be so kind to excuse me Commander Ocelot," Sasaki stated as he quickly stood up. "I must go use the lavatory," he saluted and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"That was more than I cared to know Sasaki," Ocelot yelled out after him slightly disgusted

Ocelot proceeded to walk back up to the serving area and get another plate of food when he saw that Colonel Volgin had just walked in the room. One of the guards at the doors blew on a whistle which pierced through all the noise of the mess hall. Ocelot felt like he had gone a bit deaf from the shrill cry of the thing.

"Colonel Volgin has arrived," announced the soldier. Then, in perfect unison, everyone stood up and saluted their commander.

"Carry on," said Volgin. He then approached Ocelot with a lopsided smile spread across his twisted and mangled face.

"Well Adamska," he began, "I have heard that you made an example of one of your men this morning."

"Y-yes sir. I caught him in here at 5a.m. eating breakfast when he should have been with myself and the group while we were out in the woods running. He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Is that what would they have done at Spetznaz?"

"They would have done much worse sir. They would have slowly tortured him. What I had him do was quick."

"Hmm, are you going soft _Ocelot_?" mocked Volgin.

Ocelot felt a heat rising up in him. He did not like the idea of being mocked in front of his squad; all of whom were present except for the one in the medical wing of the main building.

"Sir, he is one of my best men," Ocelots' voice rose slightly. "I could not have afforded to kill him."

"I see," Volgin began. "You made a wise choice in my opinion and for that you have earned some of my respect."

"Thank you Colonel," Ocelot said. That was when he remembered what he needed to do.

"Sir," he began feeling his heart beat quicken. "I would like to attempt to devise a survival exercise."

"Hmm, this sounds interesting," said the Colonel with genuine interest in his words.

"First though I would like to test some survival techniques myself out in the wilderness to ensure that the exercise would be effective," finished Ocelot.

"Very well. When do you plan on doing this Ocelot?"

"Well sir, I am prepared to go tonight and should be back sometime around tomorrow night."

Volgin paused, he appeared to be in deep thought. After a short while Volgin let out a small sigh.

"Well," he began, "I really don't want you to leave tonight but," he paused again. "I guess if you don't you won't get another chance for a while. Is there any place in particular you wanted to go to test this?" he asked.

"Hmm," Ocelot made it appear that he was thinking about it. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, where he needed to go. The only bad thing was if Volgin suspected anything at all he would be killed.

"Well," Ocelot finally started, "how about the place where we were last week, the Virgin Cliffs, near where OKB-745 used to be. I mean it had a river for water and an abundance of wildlife, and on top of that there is no longer the threat of me being attacked by the KGB in that area." This last statement of fact actually shook Ocelot to his core. If it hadn't been for Volgin nuking the damn base this whole thing probably would have never happened.

"Hmm, that sounds like a very good idea. Ocelot I will have the best pilot we have fly you to the clearing where you landed last week. Then you can test your techniques on your way back here."

"Again sir, thank you," stated Ocelot with a salute and a small smile. He had done it. He was going to OKB-745 to meet up with "Naked Snake" that night. And even though he did not like the idea of helping "Snake", he was still gonna stab everyone that trusted him, even his own unit, in the back and he was gonna love every second of it.

* * *

AN: Wow sorry I took so long to update this. I've been so busy lately though that I haven't had time for much else let alone writing this. Any way I wanna give my thanks to The Big Boss for giving me feedback it is much appreciated. Also a huge, I mean absolutely HUGE, thanks goes out to Eris R. Lebeau for the insight into "Show, don't Tell" and for all the constructive criticisms; I cannot begin to thank you enough.

On another side note: in case anyone didn't notice; the soldier named Sasaki. I mean come on it wouldn't be a Metal Gear fic without Johnny Sasaki or a distant relative of his appearing now would it? Sorry I couldn't resist the opportunity and he'll probably appear again later on.

On another side note aside from the one above: I feel I am going to have to put this fic on hold until after at least the first of December. I have relatives coming from Nevada, Wal-mart is absolutely killing me cause of the holidays and Black Friday, not to mention Northwest Pennsylvania is not a great place to be in winter (damn snow). So until I can sit down and even think about where to go next I have to get at least Turkey Day out of the way as well as the only day in which you could start a riot and not get arrested (I hate Black Friday).

So enjoy and have a good holiday,

Sons of Ocelot


End file.
